12 Days of Christmas: Kingdom Hearts Style
by FoxyestWolf
Summary: This is a series of twelve one-shots that revolve around Christmas and such. Multiple Original Characters


This was definitely not his idea of how to spend the Christmas season and he wondered how he had let Sora and Kairi talk him into leaving Destiny Islands. Kairi and the other girls; Yuffie, Aerith, Riona, and Tifa were all out shopping for gifts for the grand occasion which was a week away. Cid and Merlin were arguing over technology and magic which Riku knew would end with the blonde man being blasted by a harmless amount of magic by the old wizard. Sora had disappeared with Donald, Goofy, Leon, a man named Zack and a man Riku hadn't gotten a good look at. This left Riku sitting in Merlin's main room with a man named Vincent whom was as quiet as all the other older males excluding Cid, Zack and Merlin. Riku sighed as he looked around the walls of Merlin's house which also doubled as the meeting place for the restoration committee. His eye landed on an older more worn picture that sat beside a current picture of the restoration committee's members. He got up from where he had been sitting and took the picture off the wall gingerly which caught Cid and Vincent's attention rather quickly.

"That would be a picture of us when we were children." Vincent's cool voice informed him as he walked over to hover over Riku's shoulder.

"Who're these two?" Riku inquired as he pointed to a small blonde girl who stood with an almost identical older blonde boy's arms around her shoulders.

"That'd be Cloud and Harmony." Cid, who had dismissed his argument with Merlin informed Riku as he stood gazing over his free shoulder.

"Harmony?" Riku inquired the name ringing more than one bell in his head as he put the picture back in its place.

"We haven't seen that kid since Maleficent and the heartless destroyed this place." Cid informed him as he went back to his computer which monitored the town.

"Cloud's been searching for her for thirteen years now and there has been no sign of her at all." Vincent informed the younger boy who seemed to be deep in thought.

Not a minute after that sentence left Vincent's mouth did Sora, Donald and Goofy burst through the door almost hitting Riku in the face with the door. They were followed by Leon who was shaking his head, Zack who was laughing and a blonde man who looked eerily familiar to a friend of his. Riku had reached out to shut the door behind them only to have it shoved right back into his face as the girls all filed in with more shopping bags then anyone would dare to count. Once Riku was sure no one else would be entering he walked around and out the door closing it softly behind him as the laughter from the house echoed into the streets.

He sighed as he headed to the gummy ship yard hoping to find Chip and Dale in their normal station. For the first time since he had arrived in Radiant Garden Riku had luck on his side as the two chipmunks seemed to be going over blue prints on a new gummy ship. He casually strode over to them and squatted down to see what type of gummy ship blue print they had come up with. It took the two chipmunks a minute to register that someone was behind them and both looked up at Riku with big doughy eyes.

"What's up Riku?" Dale inquired goofily as Chip rolled the blue print up.

"I need to borrow a gummy ship." Riku informed them to which he received two identical looks of confusion.

"What for?" Chip inquired demandingly as Dale looked between his brother and the nineteen year old boy.

"I need to go get something. A Christmas present of sorts." Riku informed the two chipmunks who both huddled together and contemplated Riku's request.

"Alright, but we're coming along." The brother's informed him to whom he nodded before the three headed for the loading dock and slipped away from Radiant Garden unnoticed.

"They dance so beautifully together." Fifi a rather dainty yet beautiful maid gushed while leaning on a younger girls shoulder.

"Can you just ask Lumiere to dance with you so you're not hanging on me?" the girl inquired with annoyance seeping through her every word.

"Jealous because you have no man?" Fifi teased to which the girl's fingers sparked with a dark aurora.

"Fifi, my dear, could you come help us please?" Mrs. Potts inquired almost sensing the change of attitude in the young girl.

"Yes, Mrs. Potts." Fifi replied as she went to see what she could help the older woman with.

"Harmony?" Chip inquired while walking up next to her.

"What is it Chip?" Harmony replied sweetly as the music in the ballroom ceased.

"There's someone here to see you." Chip's rather honest statement made Prince Adam and Belle to walk over to them.

"Who is it Chip?" Bell inquired as Harmony placed both of her hands on her own waist.

"He asked that I not say." Chip informed them bashfully as he walked back to the ballroom doors. "He's in the foyer." And he vanished behind them.

Harmony tilted her head slightly before she strode over to the ballroom doors with Belle and Prince Adam behind her. She paused to contemplate whom it could be before she pulled the large door open and exited the ballroom. She saw no one and was rather curious to if this was another joke until a familiar voice spoke to her right.

"I thought I'd find you here." Riku's sudden statement made her head snap in his direction only to find him sitting on the middle step of the stair case.

"You here on a social visit? Or is this all business?" Harmony inquired feeling Belle and Adam's unease.

"Social visit." Riku stated putting the owners of the castle at ease as he stood up and walked down to stand beside Harmony.

"Can you give us a minute?" Harmony inquired of Belle and Adam who both nodded and went back into the ballroom.

"What's up?" Harmony inquired casually as they both descended the middle stair case both knowing that they were being spied on.

"I think I found your brother." Riku informed her which made her still as if she had been shot.

"You found Cloud?" Harmony inquired unable to hide the small glimpse of hope that crossed her face.

"That or a found your male doppelganger." Riku told her sarcastically to which she rolled her eyes as her heart filled to the brim with happiness.

"How'd you find him?" Harmony inquired wondering how Riku had found someone she had been looking for for thirteen years of her nineteen years of life.

"By accident, Sora and Kairi dragged me to Hollow Bastion, or maybe you know it better as Radiant Garden for Christmas." Riku informed her as Belle and Adam came down to where the two stood.

"Be sure to come back and visit." Belle told her sweetly knowing the younger girl would have told them she was leaving.

"Yes, you are always welcome here." Prince Adam added to which Harmony smiled lightly as she gave the two a large hug before turning to Riku.

"I hope you hadn't planned on staying here long." Harmony mocked as she strode straight past him and out the castle doors.

"Nice seeing you again." Riku bowed to Belle and Adam as he followed the blonde girls example and walked out the castle doors and out to the awaiting gummy ship.

"I can't believe Riku left and didn't tell us!" Sora complained loudly as he paced the floor of Merlin's house.

"It's been five days, should we go search for him?" Riona inquired only to receive a shake of the head from Leon.

"Sora, quit pacing you're gonna walk a hole in Merlin's poor floor." Kairi snapped lightly at the brunette who was far too worried about their childhood friend.

Sora plopped down on the sofa next to Kairi his worry showing as the girl patted his shoulder in understanding. They had turned Radiant Garden upside down before they had discovered that Riku, Chip, Dale and a gummy ship wear missing which had left them to wonder where he had gone. Sora had instantly wanted to go after him, but he had been talked out of it by the very redhead he was sitting beside. Unbeknownst to the restoration committee the missing gummy ship along with those who were missing had returned and were heading to Merlin's. Harmony had gotten ahold of Riku's old Organization coat and had put it on much to Riku's distain.

The two made their trek through town as quietly as possible with Harmony taking in the familiar yet unfamiliar surroundings of her first home and Riku leading her. Harmony could feel her insides twisting into a large knot and promised herself if this proved out to be her brother that she would owe Riku a favor. The closer they got to their destination the more Harmony's insides churned and she started to feel a wave a nausea take hold of her. So many questions were riddling her mind, but they all stopped when Riku walked up to a large owl carved door. Riku motioned for her to stay put as he pushed the door opened and she could hear the shouts of relief, anger and happiness ring through the building.

"Riku, where have you been man!? Couldn't you of at least let me and Kairi know where you were going!?" Sora shouted at the older boy who shook his head and strode over to the blonde man leaning against the wall.

"You're Cloud right?" Riku inquired, but already knew the answer before the man shook his head and gave him a rather dull look. "There's someone outside who's been looking for you." He continued calmly which earned him a confused glare as the man pushed himself off the wall and strode over to the door.

"Uh, Riku?" Sora wanted an explanation, but was hushed by the older boy who gave him a wave that said he'd explain things later.

Harmony waited with baited breath for the man Riku thought was her brother to immerge from the building. She couldn't help the anxiety or the fact that she couldn't hold still for more than five seconds. Her action were interrupted when a spiky blonde haired man opened the door and stepped out noticing her almost instantly. She noticed he tensed, but before he could turn to retrieve his weapon she lowered the hood of Riku's coat. After lowing the hood she placed her shades on top of her head and matching blue eyes locked for the first time in over a decade. Her eyes swelled with tears as Cloud's widened and he took to more careful steps away from the door frame he had been standing in.

"Harmony?" Cloud inquired which only caused the girl to let go of her restraint and run to him and embrace him as if he'd disappear an second.

"It really is you. I'm not hallucinating. Riku! You son of a bitch! You actually found him!" Harmony shouted as she clung to Cloud which caused those inside Merlin's house to all gather around the door excluding the silver haired teen who was watching through the window.

"Where did you pick up such language young lady!?" Merlin scolded as every female member of the restoration committee, excluding Kairi burst into to tears.

"Well I'll be a monkey's uncle, if ain't our little Harmony." Cid stated in shock which caused said nineteen year old to open her eyes which she had not realized she had even closed.

"You're all here?" Harmony inquired as she released Cloud from the hug she had been very much enjoying to look at her 'family' members.

She never got a reply as every female member of the restoration committee, excluding Kairi and Zack bought her into a bone crush hug, one that she had missed for so long. Sora and Kairi both giggled at the sight while looking over at Riku who seemed content with the way things were going on outside. Harmony gave each and every one of her 'family' members a big hug before she rounded on the silver haired teen sitting so contently by the window. She plopped down next to a beautiful smile decorating her face as she stared him directly in the eyes. Riku have her a rather confused tilt of the head before she pounced and gave him a well-deserved hug before whispering something into his ear that made his face turn beat red.

"This is the best gift anyone has ever given me, I'm gonna kiss you silly when I get you alone."


End file.
